


sane people

by sunandmoongobrrr



Series: Ember Island Drabbles [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background Sukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandmoongobrrr/pseuds/sunandmoongobrrr
Summary: Part 5 of Ember Island Drabbles, featuring the people who have brains
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Ember Island Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175117
Kudos: 30





	sane people

To all the sane people watching them, it is too clear what’s going on.

Zuko and Katara banter over breakfast as they serve everyone else. He winks at her, a little awkwardly, but she blushes anyway. Sokka and Suki exchange looks. 

“Are you going to talk to them?” she asks him one night before they fall asleep. He rustles in her arms.

“What is there to talk about?”

“She is your sister.”

“Katara can take care of herself. It’s none of my business.”

“I just wish they’d stop pretending like no one else can see them.”

Sokka laughs at that. It’s clear they won’t sleep now, recounting how blind the two newfound love birds must be.

“But are they… y’know?” Suki asks.

“I think Katara would have told you. I don’t know what they’d gain from keeping it secret.”

“Maybe Zuko’s scared of you.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure big strong firebender man is super scared of water tribe peasant with a boomerang.”

“Super scared of MY water tribe peasant with a boomerang.”

Sokka snorts, and they fall asleep smiling.

Toph and Aang play their own games.

“How long until he touches her hand?” Toph mutters at the fire one night. Aang is laying on a log, whirling a sphere of air, Momo flapping around him. He turns his head to watch the two people across from them. Over the course of the past week, they’ve drifted closer to each other at night. Now they sit right next to each other. Aang watches Katara’s smile, and Zuko’s eyes, which drift down to her palms. It’s clear he’s about to do something.

“30 seconds,” he bets.

Zuko places his right hand palm-up on his knee. He mimes putting his left hand palm-down over her right, encouraging Katara to do the same to him. He’s setting up a game of slapsies. It’s a game familiar to all of them, except Katara and Sokka, apparently.

Zuko flips his right hand suddenly, slapping Katara’s hand lightly.

“That doesn’t count,” Toph says.

Zuko interlocks their fingers as Katara fakes intense pain. He holds their hands up, for the entire world to see.

“Now it does,” Aang remarks. Toph snorts, and they fall into a fit of laughter.


End file.
